Lothlórien
Sshot0008 1413305553.jpg Sshot0006 1446283197.jpg Sshot0006 1445874621.jpg Sshot0005 1445874594.jpg Sshot0004 1446283172.jpg Sshot0003 1446283147.jpg Sshot0003 1445874541.jpg Sshot0002 1446283094.jpg Sshot0001 1413909394.jpg Mirkwoodunits 1406974970.jpg Lorienrangerrender 1412865821.jpg Legolasrender 1389449883.jpg Mirkwoodguard 1407072384.jpg Haldir 1450130099.jpg Grimbeorn 1444919051.jpg Game 2014-12-17 19-48-29-507.jpg Edainsplashscreen 1437898645.jpg Chanteuse.jpg Carasgaladhonguard 1413908402.jpg 1422385736game2015-08df3.jpg Thranduilimage 1403345272.jpg Thranduilgifts 1435738983.jpg Thranduildeer 1437824941.jpg Tauriel 1404122171.jpg Sshot0009 1413305546.jpg Buildings In contrast to the other factions Lothlorien’s buildings serve several purposes at once: They produce resources, unlock units and research unit-/faction-upgrades. Every structure built unlocks different functions of the citadel. The Borderguard Quarters enables production of the standard-infantry as long as the structure exists. Recruitment is done from the citadel. By destroying the connected building the respective troops are no longer available. Every building serves as resource gatherer and levels on its own. Additionally every building provides a cost bonus. Since Lorien has less build plots than other faction the bonuses are stacked differently: 2 buildings already provide a 20% bonus, a third provides 40%. Keep in mind that placing 3 expansions of the same kind means you give up one of the 4 buildings available. To prevent them to be easily destroyed they are guarded by 1 archer at level 1 and 2 archers on level 2. You can choose from the following buildings: - Borderguard-Quarters: Unlocks Lorien-Swordsmen, Lorien-Archers und Lorien-Spearmen in the citadel. -> Cost bonus for Standard-Infantry - Galadhrim-Quarters: On level 2 unlocks 2 Galadhrim and on level 3 Caras Galadhon-Guardians in the citadel. - > Cost bonus for Elite-Infantry - Sanctuary: Unlocks singers in the citadel. Enables research of fortress-upgrades. - > Cost bonus for heroes - Forge: Researches unit upgrades. - > Cost bonus for unit-upgrades The Sanctuary The sanctuary provides 4 different fortress-upgrades to compensate for the factions missing functions. The missing well is substituted by an upgrade and the recruitment-rate of the citadel can be increased since you can’t build additional barracks. Additionally the player is enabled to improve his defensive ring with Silverthorn arrows.and conceal units within the fortress through fog. The following upgrades are available: - Concealing Fog: All allied units within the fortress are hidden from enemy view. - Safe Refuge: All allied units within the fortress are slowly healed. - Silverthorns: The defensive archers are equipped with Silverthorn Arrows. - Defenders of Lothlorien: The citadel recruits troops 50% faster. The Sanctuary unlocks singers within the citadel, whom we want to keep after internal discussion since they portray a lot of feeling and were always well received within the community. But we removed Nature Mages, Animal Whisperers and Vine Dressers. In our opinion Lorien had too many complex singular units. In general we tried to get away from such units since they stress the attention of the player and are difficult to incorporate into the army-system while their abilities and roles can also be taken over by heroes. We focussed on the most popular of these units within Lorien, which were the singers. The Forge The Forge provides unit-upgrades for the faction. We’re adhering to our previous concept by not incorporating heavy armor. You can research Forged Blades, Silverthorn Arrows, Longbows and Banner Bearers. To compensate for the lack of heavy armour Lorien’s Blades are now twice as powerful, meaning fully upgraded Lorien-Swordsmen overall match the respective infantry of other factions. Another change was made to the Lembas Bread upgrade of Lorien’s units. Instead of being an active ability it now provides passive healing to be unlocked at level 2. Banner Bearers normally only substitute fallen units within the horde. With Lembas the troop itself is healed. Therefore it’s less effective in direct combat but allows a Hit&Run;-strategy enabling Lorien to withdraw and replenish their losses for another strike faster than their enemies can recover. The Quarters Both Quarters unlock the recruitment of units in the citadel. The roster has also undergone change since the old Border Guards were removed and the Hero-Unit of the faction will no longer be the Mirkwood Archers. The Border Guards did not fit their previously assigned role – swordsmen that are also effective against cavalry, therefore rendering standard-swordsmen useless while being difficult to manoeuvre. We decided to include standard-spearmen. It’s not that far-fetched that Lothlorien can manufacture spears. Cavalry on the other hand will not be introduced since our team decided that the Lothlorien has to get along without it. Galadhrim will retain their weapon-switch, the Standard-Troops get access to an ability on level 1 which allows them to perform quick assaults and manoeuvres: - Borderguard-Patrol: For 15 seconds the elves of Lothlorien move 25% faster. Check Mordor page for example. Units Infantry Melee Ranged Lorien archers Mirkwood archers Cavalry Elkriders Siege Ents Heroic Heroes Galadriel Celeborn Rumil&Orophin Haldir Thranduil Legolas Tauriel Radagast the Brown Frodo Sam Spellbook Upgrades Weblinks Category:Elves Category:Lothlórien Category:Good Faction Category:Playable Faction